Confidentes de lagrimas pasadas
by hushgueass
Summary: estar junto aquella persona con la que puedes sentirte protegida y darte un segunda oportunidad es lo que experimentara Nico Robin junto a uno de sus Nakama... pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… son del magnífico Echiiro- Sama… espero que lo disfruten _

_**CONFIDENTES DE LAGRIMAS PASADAS**_

_Ver en la oscuridad la pequeña luz que algunas veces nos deja ciego con su resplandor…es maravilloso, es especial, sientes que vuelves a vivir, tienes algo de esperanza… pero por la maldita avaricia del mundo desaparece._

_El mundo es un juego de superposición, todos absolutamente todos te persiguen en una carrera sin fin para aplastarte sin oportunidad de respirar por lo cual te ves obligado a hacer cosas por sobrevivir, cosas horribles, cosas que la mente humana debe aprender a reprimir, sin embargo en ocasiones no todo está perdido… para mí, Nico Robin hubo una segunda oportunidad…_

Sanji…meshi- se escuchaban los ronquidos de mi capitán hasta mi habitación, se percibía el ruido de las olas golpeando suavemente el Sunny, con una parsimonia propia de Poseidón acunando a todas sus criaturas

El sueño no me acompañaba esa noche, no me permitía descansar y fundirme en mis recuerdos, esa noche no quería dormir…cerré mi libro cuidadosamente para no despertar a Nami quien dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Decidid visitar la cubierta sin importarme el frio que se colaba por mi piel debido a la corta pijama que traía puesta, puesto que los recuerdos de aquella ocasión hace ya veinte años volvieron a mi mente como recuerdo definitivo de la perdida de mi oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz… ya hace 20 años desde que perdí a mis amigos, a mi madre, a Saúl… mi madre, pidiéndome que viviera y siguiera adelante…todavía puedo recordar sus ojos llenos de tristeza, de desesperación …simplemente los recuerdos de aquel día invadieron mi mente puesto que aquella ocasión, tal vez esa noche tan fría como esta , viajaba sola, a la deriva en una pequeña balsa con la inmensidad del océano como compañía…

Hace ya veinte años… de soledad- murmure para mí misma- sin pensar en más solo quería caminar un poco por aquel barco donde los momentos maravillosos de mi vida se vieron realizados y entre recuerdo y recuerdo las lágrimas se dejaron caer por mis frías mejillas, estaba triste… simplemente quería saber si podría olvidar todo, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido… tener una madre a la cual contarle tus problemas, decirle cuanto la quieres, compartir con ella todo lo que la vida te ha enseñado… pero desgraciadamente mi vida fue completamente distinta, el destino tenía preparado para mi otra cosa y entre esas olvidar no estaba en su lista.

Mis pasos descalzos comenzaron a resonar más fuerte contra la madera de la cubierta, mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, mis lágrimas salían con más fuerza, quería gritar pero no podía, no podía permitirme ser escuchada por mis nakama , tal vez mi dolor solo deba ser para mí, es algo de lo que estaba segura… agarre fuertemente mi estómago e intente reprimir un grito ahogado… recordar la oportunidad de vivir que todos ellos me dieron me hizo sentir aun peor… porque mi futuro estaba lleno de luz junto a ellos, eso lo sabía pero dentro de mi aun corrían los dolores de mi pasado… lagrimas saladas recorrían mi rostro… no podía para de llorar…

Un fuerte golpe contra la pared que se encontraba a mi lado, me hizo abrir los ojos fuertemente un reprimir un grito… Zoro se me acorralaba contra la pared… sosteniendo mi cabello y su katana en mi cuello… mi corazón se paralizo..

Diablos… onna, pensé que eras un intruso… maldición siempre causándome problemas… tsk- dijo indiferente… pero todavía en aquella posición…

Zoro…- murmure y mis lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron correr sin mi permiso, me sentía avergonzada y triste… por primera vez en mi vida no supe que hacer, soltó mi cabello pero todavía seguía siendo presionada por su cuerpo contra la pared… bajo su katana y la guardo sin hacer el menor ruido…

Oe… Onna… estas bien?-dijo, su aliento golpeo contra mis mejillas

n-no….- no dije más- no sé porque esa necesidad de estar junto a él me invadió de repente, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y llore, mis manos pasaron a su torso y continúe llorando… fue lo único que pude hacer.. él estaba confundido al igual que yo, pero su reacción, me hizo entender que no me dejaría sola… sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apretó más contra el… me abrazo… fue tan cálido, tan protector, tan confidencial…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así… no sé cuánto tiempo llore, no sé cuánto tiempo el me abrazo, solo sentí el momento en el que me cargaba en sus fuertes brazos y me llevaba al puesto de vigía, me sentaba en el sofá y me cubría con una manta que poseía su exquisita fragancia varonil… mi cordura llego un poco después, hallándome en sus brazos protectoramente… mi cabello era acariciado por sus manos…sin más mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse dejándome aturdida ante mi realidad…

No sé por qué hago esto mujer, pero… supongo que lo necesitabas… a un consuelo me refiero- dijo, mirando algún punto en la oscuridad que nos invadía- supongo que para eso están los nakama ¿verdad?- la confusión de su rostro me mostraba un significado oculto en sus palabras

Si… Gracias espadachín-san- dije- lo siento… ya sabes… por causarte tantos problemas…- intente levantarme, pero su mano sobre la mia me hizo volverme hacia el…

No creas que soy sensible… ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿estarás bien?- pregunto

Mph… no lo se- dije con la mayor sinceridad posible

Eso no me sirve… no te puedo dejar ir si no estarás bien- dijo

Te estas preocupando mucho… por mí, espadachín-san- dije- estaré bien, te lo prometo

Como quieras- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza…

Me acerque ligeramente a él y mis labios rozaron su mejilla… no fue un beso corto, quise que fuese dulce, agarre su rostro con mis manos y mi frente se juntó con su sien derecha y susurre un " Gracias… me separe de el… sus ojos seguían cerrados con actitud indiferente… sonreí para mis adentros y Salí del puesto de vigía… el amanecer se acercaba podía ver la luz del alba… entre con sumo cuidado a la habitación y me acurruque entre mis sabanas… todo mi cuerpo olia al suyo… jamás olvidare esa noche, el inicio de nuestros muchos secretos, nuestras muchas angustias, nuestras muchas lágrimas pasadas….

**He estado desaparecida… pero ya vovli con este Zoro… en realidad lo pensé coma un fic, pero no estoy segura… que dicen… ¿ lo continuo? O lo dejo con un one- shot? si quieren pueden dejarme un review? Con consejos para mejorar, ortografía, redacción etc…**

**Paz :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confidentes de lágrimas pasadas **

**Cap 2**

Aquella mañana, desperté algo confundida acerca de los sucesos de la noche anterior… me acorde de repente de su rostro confundido, reí para mis adentros, aun no podía creer que me hubiese desahogado con Zoro, me tuvo que haber visto tan débil, como jamás me hubiese gustado ser vista, él fue el primero en ver un lado de mí que siempre estuvo oculto…

Robin…- escuche un golpeteo en la puerta seguido por la vos de Nami- Robin, ya está el desayuno listo…

Arigato Nami, enseguida voy- dije levantándome de la cama

Como digas…-dijo y cerró la puerta

Camine descalza por la habitación pensando en que tal vez mis ojos podían estar algo hinchados, debía estar calmada y tratar a Zoro como siempre no?... no es que cada vez que me sienta mal deba ir junto a él o sí?... después de todo, la forma en la que me ayudo, en la que me abrigo con sus brazos, todo fue muy… intimo, es como si él fuese el único que pudiese verme así… tal vez solo estoy exagerando … solo como siempre, Robin… Como siempre

Después de colocarme un abrigo, fui a la cocina, el día estaba algo frio así que el contacto de aquel aire vespertino con mi piel totalmente caliente me provoco escalofríos, fui dando pequeños saltos hasta la cocina, donde todos mis nakama estaban ya desayunando…

Buenos días, minna-dije para todos, aunque por el rabillo del ojo mire a Zoro quien se empinaba una botella de sake, en el desayuno…

Buenos días mi Robin-Chuawn¡-grito emocionado Sanji

OI…ROPBINP BUPENOPS DIASP¡- dijo mi capitán atragantándose de carne

Buenos días Robin- dijeron Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook, en perfecta sincronía

Mph- fue lo único que recibí por parte del kenshi-san, aunque no le tome mucha importancia

-OE… MARIMO, RESPONDELE COMOES DEBIDO A ROBIN-CHUAWN¡

-URUSEI… CEJILLAS

-COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?... CRIO DE MIERDA

-QUIERES PELEEA PEDAZO DE HENTAI

- HABER… HACEN SILENCIO PERO YA¡-dijo Nami propinándoles un golpe a cada uno

_Nunca cambian… fufufufu_

Fui directo a buscar un asiento libre, entre Chopper Franky… mientras desayunaba, mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar mientras sostenía la mirada fija en la comida… me comencé a preguntar… si debía hablar con Zoro, tal vez solo debía decirle algo…. Cualquier cosa estaría bien. Mire de soslayo a Zoro quien se encontraba a un lado de Chopper, sosteniendo una botella medio vacía de Sake… su mirada era perdida concentrada en un punto fijo en la mesa, vi que chopper estaba a punto de levantarse sosteniendo al parecer chocolate caliente en las manos…Sin más aviso que ese…. Se tropezó con la silla, pero…

**Chopper¡**- me sorprendió oír aquel grito preocupado de Zoro, junto al mío mientras ambos sosteníamos a Chopper cada uno de uno de sus pequeños brazos

Estas bien Chopper?- trate de quebrar aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado en la cocina, mientras todos nos miraban confusos

Fíjate por donde vas Chopper…-dijo Zoro levantándose de la mesa y saliendo en dirección a la cubierta…utilice mis poderes para crear un ojo fleur y ver hacia donde se dirigía, seguí sus movimientos algo lentos tratándose de Kenshi-san y vi que iba en camino al puesto de vigía… tenía que devolverle el favor .

Después de terminar de comer, camine un poco por la cubierta y sin ser advertida por nadie subí al puesto de vigía/salón de entrenamiento… encontré a Zoro acongojado en un rincón del mueble que rodeaba aquella habitación…

-Kenshi-san… estas bien?

-no interesa…onna…deberías irte

-no me podría ir hasta saber que estas bien- me senté a su lado

-como quieras…

No sé cuánto tiempo aproximadamente paso hasta que sus labios volvieron a emitir algún sonido…

-no piensas irte?

-No

-¿Por qué?

- porque me preocupa mi Nakama, por eso, porque ayer te preocupaste por mí, por eso…simplemente

-mph… ¿quieres que te diga qué demonios me sucede?

-básicamente

-pues no lo are…

-ya veo…

- no hasta que me digas porque llorabas con desquiciada ayer

-ffuufuf… así que quieres saber ¿qué demonios me pasaba?

- Básicamente

-Solo si…solo si vuelves abrasarme como ayer…solo así te lo diré, Kenshi-san

-¿a qué diablos va todo esto?

- Mmm… A que nos contemos cosas kenshi-san, a eso va, tú quieres saber y yo quiero saber… bueno entonces…

-maldita Onna… juegas sucio

-Solo abrásame Zoro

Sus ojos negros me miraron profundamente un segundo, halo de mi brazo y me recostó contra él su hamakari verde estaba al descubierto permitiendo que mis hombros tocasen su torso desnudo, algo de rubor debió poseer mi rostro pues sentí escalofríos en mi espalda y nuca…

-Ya… feliz?

-si…

-¿me contaras porque llorabas?

-si...

-Bueno, te escucho

-Mmm… Por dónde empezar… son tantas cosas

-Empieza por la razón por la cual estabas llorando

-por los recuerdos de mi pasado… por eso, a veces pueden ser de lo más tormentosos… kenshi-san

-entiendo…

-Solo, recordaba tal vez lo dura que fue mi infancia, sabes… ser rechazada por todos en el pueblo por poseer mi Akuma no mi , fue difícil, trabajar para mi tía…todo el tiempo, más bien parecía su esclava, y estar sin madre tantos años y ver como muere justo el día en que la encuentras, eso fue lo más difícil, incluso hoy sigue siendo difícil…pero me intriga una cosa – dije mirándole directamente- No me di por enterada el momento en el que empezaste a confiar en mi Kenshi-san ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-No lo sé, eso… No lo sé Robin, solo lo hice… no me confundas mas ¿ quieres?

- ¿Confundirte?¿ cómo?

-Olvídalo

- Sabes que no olvidare esto que me has dicho ¿verdad?

- si…Solo sigue quieres

-Mph…¿ a qué te refieres Kenshi-san?... ya he acabado, tú me has dicho que te diga porque había estado llorando ayer ¿no?... ya lo hice… me parece que es tu turno

-Está bien… Robin

- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Kuina…-su vos se fue apagando poco a poco- Ella fue…todo para mí y está muerta

-Ya veo…entiendo Zoro

-Pero la promesa que hicimos juntos, es lo que me hace ser más fuerte… Ella también quería ser la mejor espadachín del mundo… fue algo que ambos nos prometimos, pero desgraciadamente ella no pudo cumplir su sueño, por eso trato de hacer por ella, por ambos

- Puedo ver que la querías…

-si…lo hacía, supongo que es nostalgia

-eres sensible Kenshi-san

-Urusei- el sonrojo se hizo evidente en sus mejillas y me apretó un poco más contra el

-está bien… Ken…

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?... no soy un cargo, soy Roronoa Zoro

-fufufufu… Está bien Zoro… pero no te parece que es muy íntimo esto

- Así está bien, PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO DE UNA VES QUE ESTO NO…

-Urusei…Zoro- me acomode un poco más en su torso- ya está bien, termina tu Sake… tranquilo

El silencio nos invadió durante un tiempo, interrumpido por el ruido que Zoro hacia al tomar Sake, el calor de nuestros cuerpos en contacto desecho el intenso frio que comenzó a ser después de que tarde entrase en su última fase…

-Nos abran buscado?

-no creo que a mí pero es raro que ese Ero-Kuuku… no ande gritando tu nombre por todos lados… es molesto

-Te molesta que Sanji-kun me llame?

-No te confundas… he dicho que…

-ya entendí Zoro…fufufufufu…No es necesario que…

- y ¿qué pasaría si me molestase?

-nada… que tu no quieras

-¿enserio?

-tal vez…- tome su mano provocando que su mano acariciara mi abdomen… levemente me gire para encontrar nuestros rostros, la proximidad era cada vez mayor, nuestros alientos se confundían y el olor a Sake me invadía y embriagaba, era simplemente exquisito…delicioso, no podía imaginar cómo serían sus labios

-ROBINNNNNNN-CHAWNNNNNNN DOKO NI?

-**Sanji…**

**Ahhh… minna termine el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado, me parece que me quedo ñoño?... no se, creo que continuare este fic…ya saben, si tienen ideas, comentarios, criticas( no muy duras XD) …. Nos leemos**

**Paz :D... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS¡ LEVANTAN EL ANIMO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente: en este capítulo la narración hecha por Robin esta es cursiva y lo que pasa fuera de la narración esta normal… es por si las dudas y la confusión… espero que les guste.. .sin más a leer¡**

**Confidentes de lágrimas pasadas**

**Cap 3 **

Pensar todas las noches siguientes a esa tarde… en Zoro… no es normal, de eso estaba segura, sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que me he enamorado, ya parezco una quinceañera… siento muchas cosas, atracción, deseo, cariño, amor, tentación, de tocar su cuerpo, sus brazos su torso, sus piernas, su extraño y atractivo cabello verde, sus ojos, su boca…todo de él me pide a gritos ser tocado…ser deseado.

Me levante un poco cansada pues la noche anterior nos hayamos en una isla de verano, que poseía abundante vegetación pero ningún pueblo cercano, así que tuvimos que recolectar provisiones durante todo el día… Miraba hacia el techo mientras recordaba las divertidas explicaciones que le di a Sanji acerca de lo que sucedió aquella tarde…

_Flash back _

_**-Sanji…**_

_-Zoro… debo irme…_

_-Creo que será lo mejor, no queremos que se muera de un ataque al corazón cuando te encuentre acá conmigo _

_-no me molestaría…_

_-¿No te molestaría que le dé un ataque?_

_-No…eso no… no me molestaría que me encontrasen contigo Zoro…_

_-….A mí tampoco…Robin-dijo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su pulgar, sinceramente me sorprendió sentir la suavidad de su mano contra mi piel ya que pensé que sería algo más áspera, debido a la forma en que maneja sus katanas..._

_-Debo irme… te veo luego- dije, pero… antes de poder levantarme sentí su mano apretando la mía…_

_-Quiero saber más de ti… Robin, quiero…quiero entenderte _

_-Eres muy audaz Zoro_

_-¿Acaso ser audaz es un crimen?_

_-fufufu…No lo creo _

_- Te lo contare…lo prometo ¿me contaras tú también?_

_-naturalmente _

_Le mire durante unos segundos y Sali del puesto de vigía…afuera me espera un tanto desesperado Sanji…_

_-ROBIN -CHUAWNNN¡, dónde estabas?... te he estado buscando, te tenía preparado un delicioso postre de frutas para hacer más sensual tu hermoso cuerpo_

_-He estado…haciendo cosas en el ba…_

_-NO¡..CALLA…NO digas más por favor-dijo, mientras se tiraba en el suelo con dolor reflejado en su rostro_

_-está bien Sanji-Kun… Gracias por el postre fufufufu_

_Le deje en el suelo en posición fetal mientras recurría a pensar en todo lo que podía contarle a aquel hombre que me había sacado más de un pensamiento….no muy propio de una dama…_

_Fin del flash back _

El día transcurrió demasiado normal para nuestra tripulación era algo caluroso por lo que los chicos no estaban haciendo de las suyas por la cubierta, estaba sentada en mi habitación tratando de leer algo, pero por extraño que pareciese no dejaba de pensar en Kenshi… No en Zoro…quería ver que hacía, no habíamos podido conversar durante toda la mañana… naturalmente… la tarde que ya iba llegando con absoluta calma se vio presente ante mi cuando terminaba mi lectura y después de eso Sanji nos llamó a todos para la cena…

-NAMI SAWNNN…ROBIN CHUAWNNNN…. LA CENA MIS DAMAS….

-ya voy Sanji-Kun-dijo Nami saliendo de los naranjos

-OIGAN…CABRONES LA COMIDA¡

Al llegar a la cocina…Todos estaban dispuestos a comer, entre y me senté en medio de Chopper y Zoro…

-oigan chicos… a quien le toca la vigilancia hoy?- dijo Nami

-A mí-dije-¿Por qué preguntas?

-ahh no por nada…

-Como digas…

Durante la cena estar al lado de Zoro, fue muy…relajante, nuestros brazos rosándose por momentos, nuestro cuerpos cerca… pero lo más interesante fue aquella mirada…una que nunca había visto en el… me estaba preguntando algo, de eso estaba segura…tenía por sentado que recibiría a cierto intruso aquella noche en el puesto de vigía…

Antes de irse a dormir, Sanji me había llevado al puesto de vigía café y una manta, me quede leyendo un libro mientras esperaba el alba…. Mientras pasaban los minutos me preguntaba si Zoro vendría, si hablaríamos esa noche…

Después de un rato, note a alguien subiendo a la habitación donde dormía Nami, no me sorprendió mucho ver aquel peculiar sobrero de paja entrar por aquella puerta…. Después de todo siempre lo había sospechado…

-Hola

-Zoro¡- me sorprendió escuchar su voz, no me había percatado el momento en el que entro – No… me di cuenta en que momento haz entrado…

-Lo pude notar Robin… ¿lista?

-si…

El tomo la manta que estaba a un lado de mí, se sentó a mi lado y tendió la manta entre los dos para luego apretarme contra se pecho…

-¿Qué haces?...

-te abrazo…¿No me habías dicho que si te abrazaba como aquella ves , me contarías sobre ti?

-Fufufu…Zoro...está bien- no tuve más opción que acurrucarme contra el

-Por dónde empezar…como te dije antes…son tantas cosas que… no sé por dónde empezar

-la Buster call…-su mirada estaba dirigida a un punto fijo en la pared- Puedes empezar por ahí … si quieres

-_Está bien…la Buster call destruyo mi vida Zoro…-_respire hondo_-Esa fue la causante de todos mis problemas…. Era una niña de 8 años y había conseguido mi título como arqueóloga en Ohara-_sonrei nostálgicamente_- mis amigos arqueólogos me habían organizado una fiesta…muy linda, pero esa ves les dije que los había escuchado hablando de los poneglyph, en ese momento no entendía la gravedad de saber descifrarlos .Son rocas indestructibles que cuentan la historia del mundo y pueden poseer los planos para revivir armas ancestrales- _suspire_- Esa vez, el gobierno llego a hacer una revisión a los eruditos residentes en Ohara … puesto que los tenían como sospechosos de estudiar los poneglyph y no cabia duda de que los descubrirían, ya que…escondían uno en el árbol de la sabiduría…ese árbol era hermoso, tenías que haberlo visto… Zoro, simplemente sorprendente-_recordé el dulce aroma de aquel lugar y sin aviso una pequeña lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla… pero Zoro con su pulgar la limpiaba suavemente…

_-_Gracias_-dije-Entonces… los mataron Zoro a todos, con la Buster call bombardearon la isla con mis amigos ahí…tratando de salvar todos aquellos libros que tenían información valiosa y mi madre estaba con ellos… el día que la encontré la perdí, eso fue lo que más me dolió, tenerla tan cerca y no poder compartir con ella todo lo que quería decirle…simplemente no podía-_le mire unos momentos, sus ojos reflejaban seriedad…algo de confusión y dolor…

-_Zoro… el Gobierno mato a todos… incluyendo a los habitantes que nada tenían que ver con los estudios de los arqueólogos y le dijo a todo el mundo que éramos demonios… por el simple hecho de querer saber la verdad…pero habían personas que lo sabían cómo Saúl… _

-¿Quién es Saúl?

-_fue un gran amigo… era un gigante que pertenecía a la marina y murió por mano de Aokiji para salvarme…. Me enseño muchas cosas, como "nadie nace solo en este mundo" y "que algún día encontraría grandes nakamas" y así fue….los encontré a ustedes….te encontré a ti Zoro…-_no sé porque le dije eso, creo que ha salido sin aviso…no lo sé…pero de repente las lágrimas quieren salir y ser borradas pero ¿Por qué no las puedo contener?... por qué estando con el no puedo contenerme….¿por qué?...mi pensamiento se desbocaba mientras mantenía la mirada oculta … no podía creer que me hallara tan débil junto al… es como si solamente el pudiera ver mi dolor no lo entiendo …

-Robin…- me abrazo alzándome hasta su cuello y yo le pase los brazos alrededor respirando su fragancia, dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran y fueran borradas por su piel, el acariciaba mi cabello y la manta que nos cubría dejo de estar hay en cuestión de segundos, mi piel sintió el frio de la noche pero este fue reemplazado por la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, mi respiración se tornó más calmada…y separe mi rostro de su cuello, nos miramos unos segundo, el sonrió de lado y me besó… nuestro labios se juntaron en una sincronía perfecta…nuestros alientos se mezclaban haciéndome experimentar tantas sensaciones juntas…Zoro me había besado, sentía todo su cariño en cada roce… lleve mis manos hasta su rostro para que siguiera y no se detuviera más…el coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me junto un poco más a él…

-Robin…olvida todo…quédate junto a mi…-dijo, entre besos

-Zoro…Gracias por todo… solo abrásame como aquella noche, como hace un rato… como ahora – y lo bese…

**o/o me ha quedado medio rarongo… no se ¿Qué dicen?... y eh aquí el cap 3….espero , enserio que les haya gustado… acabo de tener una fuente de inspiración pero ya había escrito el cap y no quería hacerle muchos cambios… el próximo tendrá algo más de emoción…. Además he decido agregarle algo de LuNa para que… interactúen más personajes… y eso **

**Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic , los que dejan comentarios y los que leen en el anonimato… UN ABRAZO ENORME …. MINNA¡ NOS LEEMOS PAZ:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 **

Desperté a su lado, un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana cayendo en mis ojos permitiéndome encontrarme entre sus brazos, su respiración era parsimoniosa, su pecho en mi espalda era reconfortante, sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo suave, su brazo rodeando mi cintura protectoramente… me revolví un poco para intentar levantarme sin despertarlo… estaba a punto de quitar su brazo cuando me apretó más contra si…

-cinco….cinco minutos más-dijo somnoliento

-Vamos ya… no he hecho bien mi trabajo de vigía…fufufufu-dije, mientras me levantaba del sofá que circunvalaba la habitación y mire por la ventana, note una isla al norte, parecía algo así como un bosque…mire durante unos segundos…hasta que sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura… Zoro me atraía contra si mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello…

-Zoro…mira, al norte…

-Nani?-dijo levantando el rostro

-lleva varios minutos hay…

-Mujer…debiste avisar…-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a los altavoces del Sunny

-"chicos… hay algo adelante, despierten"

Era de esperarse que todos estuviesen dormidos a esas horas… Zoro y yo bajamos del puesto de vigía y esperamos a que los demás llegaran a cubierta… naturalmente el primero en aparecer fue Luffy, con su típica emoción al encontrar una nueva isla, seguido por sanji quien sin perder ni un segundo en la mañana comenzó a reclamarle a Zoro…

-MARIMO…. QUE HACIAS EN EL PUESTO DE VIGIA?

-NADA QUE TE IMPORTE HEMORRAGIA-KUN ¡

-URUSEI…BAKA…ME LAS PAGARAS

-¿¡QUIERES PELEA? HENTAI

-VETE AL….

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS…¡BAKAS –grito Nami saliendo desde la habitación

-NAMI-SWANNNNN¡ BUENOS DIAS…

-ROBIN CHAWNN…disculpa mis modales…tenía que arreglar cosas en el tesoro nacional de allá-dijo señalando a Zoro, quien miraba con cierto recelo a Sanji

-Parece una isla deshabitada….-dijo Nami

-Pues si…no creo que nadie viva en ese inmenso bosque-dije, en definitiva esa isla era un lugar paradisiaco,- tal vez nos pudiésemos encontrar algún pueblo cerca

- Esta bien chicos…Vamos, esa isla es la única que veremos por un tiempo, deberíamos aprovechar y buscar provisiones para el resto del viaje

Al desembarcar en la costa, Usoop se quedó cuidando el barco y cada uno tomo lugares separados para buscar alimento o si teníamos suerte algún pueblo…Vagaba en mis pensamientos pero de cierta forma haciendo que mis manos fleur recolectaran alimentos… Los árboles en ese lugar eran bastante altos a decir verdad y la brisa era tan fresca que fácilmente alguien podía recostarse y dormir plácidamente en ese lugar… avance un poco más y pude ver a lo lejos un singular cabello verde recostado en un árbol, debí haberlo supuesto antes…

-Zoro…-dije para mí misma

Me acerque un poco más a él y me senté a su lado, se veía tan placido, tan calmado y no podía dejar de mirarle, quería que su recuerdo estuviese en mi memoria por siempre… me recosté junto a él en aquel tronco que proporcionaba una placida luz y una brisa refrescante, cerré mis ojos y sentí una paz que hacía ya un tiempo atrás había dejado de sentir…

-¿Qué haces?-me sorprendió un poco escuchar su voz

-Nada… supongo que lo mismo que tu Zoro…-dije recostándome en su hombro- descansar….

Su brazo paso entres mis hombros y apoyo su cabeza en la mía…

-Quiero que esta noche… estés lista después de que todos duerman…

-¿lista?¿para qué?

- es una sorpresa…

-fufufu… me gustan las sorpresas…

El silencio nos invadió un rato largo, solo se escuchaba el viento ir y venir, el ruido de los animales del bosque y el ruido de nuestras respiraciones, aquella calma que se apodero de mí, me permitió olvidarme de todo, cerrar los ojos y descansar junto a él, como nunca lo había hecho… aunque antes de dormir, la curiosidad de querer indagar en la mente de Zoro y saber qué era lo que tenía pensado me consumía, sin embargo resolví olvidarlo…

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose, me hizo despertar algo aturdida por todo… sentí todavía el cuerpo de Zoro junto al mío, mire su rostro apaciblemente dormido, casi de inmediato los pasos se acercaban un poco más dejando ver su rostro…

-Nami…-pensé

Intente incorporar sin despertar a Zoro, por suerte estaba profundo en su ensoñación que no se percató de nada…Nami no despagaba su vista de mí, estaba atenta a cada movimiento… una vez resolví levantarme por completo, mire a Nami quien sostenía su mirada seria hacia mí, pero luego una pequeña risilla se escapó de sus labios provocando algo parecido en mi…definitivamente la escena ante mí era muy graciosa…

-¿Zoro?-dijo ella entre risas

-¿Luffy?-dije yo en un estado similar

Nos alejamos un poco del lugar en el Zoro se hallaba para no despertarlo, en ese momento me percate que la tarde ya se hallaba frente a nosotros ¿Cuánto había dormido?

-Oh vamos Robin…no espere que estuvieses con Zoro…tal vez con Franky, bueno ya que siempre se les ve más juntos

-Fufufufu… Nami, el solo es un buen amigo, además es un hentai

-jajaja…tienes razón…- vi que se revolvió un poco incomoda- pero ¿Cómo supiste…bueno, lo de Luffy y yo...?

- Bueno…digamos que ya lo sospechaba antes y el capitán no es muy disimulado a la hora de colarse a las habitaciones

-ese idiota…

-fufufu…

-No digas nada por favor…-dijo Nami algo desanimada- Todavía no me puedo permitir que los demás se enteren de esto… ¿sabes? Me costó un poco convencer a Luffy de esto

-Ya imagino al capitán… de cierta forma estaría pensando en algo como que "ha conseguido a su reina de los piratas"…¿No crees?

-Robin¡-dijo sonrojándose violentamente- No digas esas cosas… de igual forma me alegro que estés con Zoro… tal vez ese idiota comience a ubicarse un poco mejor a tu lado… además ¿Cómo pueden dormir así a la vista pública?¿ No te importaría que los viesen?

-No… ya lo habíamos hablado antes… no nos importa...

Vi que Nami bajaba un poco la cabeza con algo de tristeza en su mirada…

-No de acongojes Nami, te aseguro que puedo entender las razones por las cuales no quieres que los demás se enteren…

-Lo se Robin…es solo que tengo miedo, de ser la única que este enamorada…¿entiendes? … Luffy tal vez este confundiendo la cosas y quiero estar segura de que sus sentimientos sean los correctos- sus ojos se tornaron algo cristalinos- Puede que este confundiendo esto con un simple sentimiento de protección o algo así…

-Oye Nami…-le llame- No deberías angustiarte tanto…si él dice que te quiere, es porque así debe ser, no te confundas, nuestro Senchou es un gran hombre, con un gran corazón… él quiere a todos sus Nakamas de ello estoy segura y siempre ha sido sincero con sus sentimientos hacia todos… Descuida, solo debes confiar en sus palabras… No creo que él sea alguien que dice esas palabras a cualquier persona…

-Robin… Gracias…

Después de eso, Nami y yo regresamos al Sunny con todo lo que habíamos conseguido, deje a Zoro en aquel Roble…después de todo tardaría un poco para despertar… A pesar de que nadie pregunto por Zoro durante la cena, mis pensamientos no se hallaban muy lejos de el… estaba algo preocupada…

Estuve lista cuando todos se habían dormido, Gracias a Nami pude esperar en la cubierta sin ser interrumpida por los demás, la noche era algo calurosa por lo que me coloque unos short y una camisa de tela transparente holgada blanca y unas cómodas sandalias… Después de un rato Zoro apareció corriendo desde el bosque y se acercó a la cubierta…

-Te ves… h-hermosa Robin –note algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras e rascaba la cabeza

-Gracias Zoro… tu también te ves muy guapo…fufufu- pues a decir verdad se veía bastante atractivo, tenía unos pantalones de lino blanco y una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho…

Se acercó un poco hasta mí y agarro mis manos, me acerque un poco más a su cuerpo y me beso… fue un beso suave y tierno…soltó mis manos un segundo y las coloco un mi rostro para profundizar el contacto…me estremecí un poco, coloque mis manos en su cadera lo que provoco más cercanía entre nosotros… mordí su labio inferior y me separe lentamente de el en busca de aire…

-¿lista?

-lista…

**Definitivamente lo ñoño es lo mío…. Ahgggg…. XD, espero que les gustase este cap, disculpen la demora enserio… estuve muy enferma, casi al borde de la muerte con horribles dolores de cabeza, por lo que no pude utilizar mucho el pc… actualizare lo más rápido posible el siguiente cap… ya sabes si tienen sugerencias, críticas por redacción u ortografía… háganmelo saber por favor**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR EL FIC… ENSERIO SON DE MUCHA AYUDA**

**PD: ESTOY CONSIDERANDO LA IDEA DE HACER UN PEQUEÑO LEMON( ES EL PRIMERO QUE HARIA) PARA ESTE FIC… TOMANDO EL CONSEJO DE ANIMARME A AHCER UNO DE ****ZoroRoronoaForever****…xD**

**Nos leemos… PAZ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

Zoro tomó mi muñeca y saltamos juntos desde la borda, caminamos en silencio hasta internarnos en el bosque, él no había soltado mi mano en todo el camino y ahora sus dedos se hallaban entrelazados con los míos, su tacto era tan cálido, tan protector… Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras miraba nuestro dulce contacto…

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto

-si…por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?-dije, mientras me percataba de algunos árboles semi cortados describiendo un camino en específico – y… ¿Por qué has cortado los arboles…así?

-Bueno…-vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- si… no lo hubiese hecho estuviésemos dando vueltas en el bosque…

-fufufufu

-maldición…-dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente como para escucharlo

-Oh… vamos Zoro, no es para tanto-instintivamente apreté aún más nuestras manos… Caminamos unos cuantos metros en silencio…

-Cierra los ojos…-dijo

-¿Qué?

-ciérralos…

-¿Para qué lo…-antes de poder terminar, soltó mi mano y se colocó a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro, sus dedos se posaron suavemente sobre mis ojos y los cerraron lentamente…

-Es una sorpresa…-susurro y su aliento golpeo mis labios suavemente

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, solo durante unos cuantos pasos…

-Ábrelos…

La suave brisa revolvió mi cabello, ver aquel lugar…era hermoso, un claro en aquel lugar donde la luna tenía un espacio propio para posarse en aquella inmensidad del bosque, había un estanque sobre el que caía una pequeña cascada, tal vez proveniente de alguna desembocadura de algún riachuelo, vi a lo lejos una manta roja.. tal vez la misma con la que nos cubrimos aquella noche cuando todo comenzó… una botella de vino, otra de sake y un par de copas adornaban, además sus katanas estaban colocadas a un lado del que iba a hacer nuestro lugar de confidencia por esa noche…

-¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta… es precioso Zoro

-Genial… ¿Vamos?

-Si…- caminamos hasta donde estaba la manta roja, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro pero sin ningún contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, vi que servía un poco de vino en las copas…

-¿quieres?

-Claro… supongo que te costó mucho conseguirlas ¿no?

-Pues robárselas al idiota ese no fue problema, tal vez… mañana pueda llegar gritando como siempre

-Fufufu… seguramente… Zoro… Por cierto gracias, por todo

-N-no es nada Robin… he hecho esto, porque siento que como tú has abierto tu corazón hacia a mí, tal vez yo deba hacer lo mismo… ¿No crees?

-No quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer esto…

-Está bien… quiero que seas la primera en conocer mi pasado, tal vez suene extraño pero…- una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- quiero que… bueno si tú quieres… no te estoy diciendo que debas hacerlo… solo quiero…que seas algo más que un Nakama para mi…alguien con quien pueda compartir mis recuerdos…- su vista se había bajado un poco hacia la copa que tenía en su mano

-Quiero hacerlo…

-¿Nani?- su rostro se tornó algo confuso pero con un poco de felicidad, me decidí a mantener ese gesto en mi memoria, ese tipo de expresiones en Zoro no se veían frecuentemente

-quiero serlo… algo así… como tu ¿confidente?

-Si…eso estaría bien, Gracias Mujer - tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, solo pude mirar aquel gesto y ver luego como se empinaba el resto de vino de aquella copa-

-Zoro…- me sorprendió mucho escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios, pero igualmente una felicidad enorme me embriagaba, no pude evitar que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa

Nos miramos unos segundos y terminamos en carcajadas, simplemente en pensar lo incómodo y raro que debía ser para Zoro todo aquello que me hizo reír… Rodeo con sus brazos mis hombros y me recostó contra el… ante este acto mi sonrisa se fue borrando dando paso a millones de preguntas que atiborraron mi mente sin permiso alguno…¿estaría bien esto?¿No tendríamos problemas?¿esto sería malo para el… o para mí?¿tal vez podríamos llegar a ser más que esto?¿nos haríamos daño?... No lo sabía. Tal vez Zoro noto la confusión en mi rostro…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…es solo que…olvídalo, no es nada…-decidí no preocuparme por aquel futuro incierto y solo pensar en aquel momento que se nos estaba presentando-Por cierto ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-Nada en especial…Solo encontré este lugar y me pareció… no se… ¿Bueno? Para venir aquí los dos…

-Claro…-le di el último sorbo al vino que estaba en mi copa, nos quedamos unos segundos en un silencio acogedor, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Zoro quien parecía estar teniendo alguna especie de lucha mental mientras miraba fijamente aquel estanque frente a nosotros…

-¿En qué piensas?

-Solo trato de recordar… la última vez en que me sentí así..

-¿así…cómo?

- tranquilo…junto a alguien ¿sabes?... siempre me acostumbre a estar solo, a vivir en paz conmigo mismo sin preocuparme por los demás, siempre estuve solo, desde que era pequeño, no recuerdo ya la última vez en que me sentí tan bien junto a una persona….¿me entiendes?

-Si… te entiendo Zoro, se exactamente a qué te refieres…-Me incorpore a su lado y observe durante un momento la copa vacía que tenía entre mi manos

-Robin… Creo que… me he enamorado

-¿eh?- me sorprendió mucho escuchar sus palabras… me sentí en una vorágine de sentimientos en aquel segundo que sus labios pronunciaron aquella frase…- ¿Qué…quieres decir?

-No es tan difícil de explicar…-dijo sonrojándose violentamente-Simplemente creo que…estoy enamorado de ti Robin… es todo

Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente, mi visión se volvió borrosa un segundo y pensé que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, sentía un deseo increíblemente poderoso de besarlo quería que se fundiese en mi piel… Lo quería para mí y nada más. Saber que era correspondida me desbordo por completo.

-fufufu…

-¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?¡

-solo me preguntaba que harás ahora

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que también me he enamorado de ti Zoro… y me gustaría saber qué harás ahora

-Te besare. Y punto, eso hare .

-Oh y supongo que debo cerrar mis ojos y esperar o qué?

-No es tan difícil…-sus manos tomaron mi rostro y sus labios se fundieron con los míos… Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, sentía su calidez, su pasión y deseos por todo mi cuerpo… el jugaba con la piel de mis brazos haciéndome sentir turbada y ansiada de él. Mis manos abrasaron y jugaron con su cabello verde tan sedoso, nuestras lenguas se movían juntas con tal parsimonia… Mordí su labio inferior, el mordió el mío y volvimos a besarnos suavemente para después buscar un poco de aire ya tan ansiado… nos miramos mientras nuestras frentes estaban juntas. Sonreí. Él sonrió. Y supe desde ese momento que no había persona que me hubiese amado tanto como aquel espadachín…

**Por Kami¡… siento mucho la demora pero surgieron complicaciones técnicas y nehh… acá se lo dejo espero les guste eh?... por cierto espero sus comentarios, criticas, consejos LO QUE QUIERAN¡… y eso es todo… GRACIAS POR LEER Y OPINAR**

**ATT:hushgueass**


End file.
